All That Will Ever Matter
by Mavennica
Summary: Severus comes home from a months-long work assignment only to encounter a problem with his lovely wife. Written for us fluffy girls out there. :) EWE, lemon


"Hermione, come to bed."

The young woman shook her head and scooted even deeper down into the sofa cushion, cradling a large open book to her as a shield. Her diaphanous nightgown fluttered with her movements. "No, it's alright, Severus. I'm not even tired." She unsuccessfully tried to hide a yawn.

Her husband scowled. "I have been away for months and just come home. I want to spend some quality time with my wife." His face softened, and he held out a hand. "Please."

Hermione shut her large book and stood, walking to the bookshelf to return the tome. "I..I'll be there in a moment; I have to put this away first."

"Damn the book!" Severus closed his eyes and sighed when Hermione jumped at his tone. "Hermione, I am detecting some reticence here. What is going on, and why are you swaddled in nightclothes?"

She clasped her hands at her chest. "It's been a few months since you were last home, Severus."

He nodded slowly. "Yes," he drawled, "we've already established that."

Hermione started to cry. "It's been a lonely time, and-and I've had a bit of a time coping. The house elves, they've seen that I was upset, you see…"

Severus folded his arms to his chest and cocked an eyebrow. He got up from their bed and slowly approached her, gently wiping away her tears with his potion-stained hands. "I assume this has a point?" he asked softly in a tone used only with her.

Hermione backed away. "I was in need of comfort, and the only way they know how to comfort is with food. It started slowly, but it grew." She hiccupped. "Well, I grew." She removed the outer layers of her attire.

Severus stared. Months ago, when he left on assignment, his wife had been thin, almost boyish. Now, a voluptuous, plump, rounded woman stood before him with tearstains on her lovely face.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she sobbed. "I didn't take any weight-loss potions because they're so dangerous. I'll find a way to be skinny again, though, I promise." Hermione fell to her knees. "I'm so sorry; please don't leave me."

Thunderstruck, Severus joined her on the floor. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," he chanted, pulling her into his embrace. He rocked her slowly as she wept. "You foolish girl. Whatever put the idea in your head that I would leave you?"

"Because I'm fat!" she wailed, pushing her husband away. "Men despise fat women, and I can't bear for you to hate me!"

Severus burst out in surprised laughter. Hermione, upset that her fears were being mocked, got up and ran for the exit to their quarters. She didn't get far; the bedroom door slammed shut, sealing her in with her husband.

Her Gryffindor courage bubbled up, but before she could turn to face him, Severus pressed his body against her, trapping her between him and the wooden door. He bent down, and his hot breath tickled her left ear. "What makes you think I don't like this version of you?" His hands skimmed her sides, brushing against her large breasts, and his voice was velvet sin. "What makes you think I would despise my own wife based on something as fleeting as her appearance?" He dipped the tip of his tongue into her ear and then blew softly, sending icy tingles down her entire side.

Hermione stuttered her reply. "All m-m-men are like th-that, S-Severus." She turned to face him and was struck by the lust burning in his dark eyes. He reached down and gently thumbed her nipples, his talented hands kneading her large breasts. Desire pooled in her lower abdomen, and she began to pant.

He leaned forward and kissed her, his stern mouth gentled on hers. His tongue softly asked for entrance, and she was helpless to refuse. He massaged her mouth, probing and tasting, his tongue wrapping with hers in a sultry dance. His hands moved from her breasts to her hair, his fingers tracing feather-light touches in their wake. When he broke the kiss, she was panting and flushed. Her lips were swollen and red, and her eyes were bright.

Groaning, he pushed his tight trousers against her soft stomach. "See what you do to me, my plushy wife? Do you feel my heat, my need?"

Hermione nodded, dazed.

"I don't care if you're fat, Hermione. I don't care if you're thin." He pulled her with him and settled her on their bed. He spelled their clothing away and settled himself between her open thighs. "I only care that you are you."

Hermione whimpered as Severus parted her core, her clit swollen and stiff. "I care that you're wet for me." He started at the bottom of her slit and traveled to the tip of her swollen pearl in one stroke. Hermione squealed, honey seeping out onto the bed.

"I care that you drip for me," the dark wizard said, his voice vibrating into her heat. He pursed his lips around the base of her clit and suckled her, his tongue gently stabbing the tip.

Hermione bucked and would have broken his nose had he not been holding down her hips. He mercilessly bore down on her engorged pearl and pumped his fingers into her.

Gasping and wailing, Hermione came and came, her orgasm slowly letting up when she felt she might turn inside-out. Severus rose up on his knees, his face shiny with honey.

"I care that you come for me." He scooted forward and nestled the tip of his length against her opening.

Hermione's eyes rolled when he slowly penetrated her. Severus was so big that it normally stung just a bit at his first entrance, but this time, oh, this time was different. All she felt besides overwhelming pleasure was a slight stretching.

Severus began thrusting, slowly massaging her inner walls. "Oh, Hermione…yes, soft, so soft…" He leaned forward and kissed her, his fingers tugging at her nipples as he fucked her.

Hermione was in heaven. Severus's thrusts didn't hurt, and he could crash into her as hard as he wanted without them bruising their pelvic bones. She opened her legs as wide as possible, and the combination of his thrusting cock and his hands on her breasts overwhelmed her.

For the first time in her life, Hermione screamed out her climax, her magic bursting out of her in waves and rattling the windows.

Severus could hold on no longer. His back tensed up; lightning shot down from his brain and exploded in his balls. His lips curled back, baring his teeth as he spurted jet after jet into his beloved wife.

He fell to the bed on his side, and after taking a moment to catch his breath, he pulled Hermione to him and kissed her hair. "Above all, Hermione, my best friend, my beloved, I care that you love me. That's all that will ever matter."

She hugged him to her tightly. "I love you so much, Severus. I'm sorry I doubted you."

Severus reached out and gently patted her soft bottom.


End file.
